The invention relates to a device for taking powdered, grainy or granular substances, wherein the device comprises a storage receptacle for the substance as well as a supply tube for supplying the substance.
One type of application of the device according to the invention for taking especially powdered substances is a so-called powder inhaler. A further type of application are devices for taking especially grainy or granular substances, for example, food supplements. The latter are characterized in that they are comprised of relatively large granules and therefore cannot be inhaled. These substances are, for example, taken orally by being supplied to the mouth. However, it is also conceivable that these grainy or granular substance can be supplied from the dosage dispenser according to the invention to drinks or other foodstuffs.
The powder inhaler according to the invention operated without propellant serves for administration by inhaling of powdered, solid medicaments or food supplements. The powder inhalers release the aerosol by means of the inhalation process wherein the energy for the dispersion is provided by inhalation. The powdered substance is contained in a storage receptacle, i.e., in a storage container, a capsule or in a blister. In this connection, the powders to be inhaled are galenic products that have been developed especially for the respective inhaler. Depending on the type of powder inhaler, the pure active ingredient is employed or the active ingredient together with a carrier (innocuous auxiliary material, usually lactose or glucose) for adhering active ingredient particles. A further possibility of providing reliably powder inhalers resides in that the micronized active ingredient is formed as soft and easily destroyable agglomerates.
In the case of currently known powder inhalers, the patient inhales a fine powder wherein the patient himself supplies the energy for generating the aerosol by means of his breathing action. This has the advantage that no coordination problems between release and inhalation are present. The active ingredient is swirled, for example, in a spirally guided airflow and reaches together with the airflow directly the bronchial tubes. However, in the case of the prior art powder inhalers, the patient when experiencing acute breathing problems is not always able to generate the required inhalation power for the powder aerosol treatment because of resistance in the air channel.
The known powder inhalers are characterized in that at any time they have an open air channel into which moisture and dirt from the surroundings can penetrate. For this reason, the known powder inhalers are provided with protective caps as well as storage devices as a protection against moisture and dirt from the surroundings. When losing or incorrectly applying such protective devices, the powder inhaler loses its full functionality. A disadvantage in regard to the known powder inhalers is that the patient not always avoids to also exhale in the opposite direction, i.e., in the exhalation direction through the inhaler. Accordingly, because of moisture within the breath, the inhaler has the tendency to cause clumping of the powder and adhering of the powder in the air channel of the inhaler. This leads also to significant dosing problems. The patient must provide the energy for generating the aerosol with his breathing action during inhalation. This energy however is limited in particular in the case of patients, and, in the case of acute breathing problems, the patient is unable to sufficiently generate the necessary energy for the required breathing power for the powder aerosol treatment in customary inhalers. Most known powder inhalers have no optimal flow course because, as a result of the constructive design defaults, flow deflection and swirling occur. This means an increased flow resistance and requires an increased energy expenditure from the patient. Finally, portions of the powder remain adhered to undercuts and in dead zones of the flow; this is detrimental with regard to the dosing precision.
The grainy or granular substances have been administered in the past in that they are removed by a spoon from the storage receptacle; subsequently, the substance is inserted with the spoon into the mouth or the substance is added to a drink or to food. This is often unhygienic because the substance is contained unprotected and freely accessible within the storage receptacle. Moreover, the required dosing precision is not always ensured.